


The Five Times A Tattoo Got Jon Kent Laid

by IWishIKnew



Series: Jon's Tattoo AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Smut, Tattoos, no vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIKnew/pseuds/IWishIKnew
Summary: Over the summer between semesters, Jon gets a tattoo that covers his back and some of his butt. Damian sees it, and, well, he really fucking likes it. Jason wants to know where it ends. Tim wants advice on his own tattoo. Dick has never seen such a big tattoo.Aged up! Jon and Damian, no vigilantes.





	1. Damian Wayne

Jon didn't know why he got the tattoo. He was working over the summer and just wanted to get one that spanned over his back. Now it ended up spanning over his back and backside, but that wasnt the initial idea. Several weeks of going back ended with him and a tattoo of a wolf in the forest, tendrils of vines falling all around.

But it was the end of working season, and Jon finally- FINALLY- got back to Gotham U and to his friends the Waynes, new tattoo all over his back. He drove to Wayne Manor where Alfred told him the boys were in the back in the pool, enjoying their final days of summer or their days off.

He met the Waynes his second semester of college at Gotham U, befriending the youngest, Damian, and then eventually branching out to Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, Stephanie, Helena, Duke, and yeah the rest. Conner even liked coming over to the Wayne Manor when his girlfriend didn't have him with her twenty four hours, seven days a week. 

Jon walked to the back and grinned when he saw his friends. "Hey, it's Jonny boy!" Dick called with a smile on his face. "C'mon, hop in! We know you still have clothes here."

Taking a few steps back, Jon ran forward and jumped into the deepest end of the pool, coming back up and pleased to have found he splashed Dick and a relaxing Tim. Jon moved to be beside Damian, who treaded the water just out of reach of his splash.

"Been a while, Jon," Jason said, leaned up against the poolside. "How are you?"

"Pretty decent," Jon replied. "How about you? Heard about Roy and Kory."

Ah, yes, Jason's partner cheated on him with Kory..  Dick's girlfriend. Jon meant to call but just never found the time. However, judging by Jason's expression, it was either something he saw coming or was over already.

"I'm fine. Fucking every man and woman I want, so doing just fine." He grinned, and Jon rolled his eyes. "Tell me, Jonny boy, what do I have to do to get you out of Damian's bed and into mine?"

Damian rolled his eyes and said, "We're not sleeping together." No, they weren't. They kissed, made out, and Jon even sucked Damian's dick just before break, but they weren't fucking or even exclusive. In fact, Damian was the first man Jon was ever sexual with. "So if you want him in your bed, try wooing him first. I hear it works well."

"Oh. Fuck off," Jon said, splashing Damian as his cheeks flushed. The girl was a one time deal. Pegging in general was a one time deal. It felt so impersonal, and he wasn't sure if that was her fault or his or what.

After some playing, darkness started to settle over and brought a chill with it. Jon stepped out of the pool and removed his shirt, hearing the others pause behind him. "Jon... what's that?" Damian asked.

"Huh?" His tattoo. He forgot. "Oh. Yeah. I got it over summer of course. Like the new tat?"

Jason was the first to answer. "Like it? I love it." He moved past and went inside, the others all praising before doing the same.

Jon showered and went into Damian's room, finding the Wayne on his bed with a book in hand. His eyes read over the words quickly, taking them in as Damian took all information in his life. Jon stretched his arms above his head and leaned back on his bed. "So, what are we doing next?" Jon asked.

Damian closed his book and asked, "Actually, mind if I get a closer look at your tattoo?" Jon shrugged his shoulders and sat up, pulling his shirt off again. He kept his back to Damian, sitting up straight so Damian could get the best look possible. He shivered when he felt Damian's fingers touch the contours of his back, tracing over the ink. "That's so fucking hot."

"What-" A sigh left Jon when Damian pressed his lips to his shoulder, dragging them down along a vine. "What ya doin', Dami?"

Damian's heat left his back and moved to his front, straddling him. "What does it look like?" Damian asked before kissing Jon, and Jon responded more eagerly than he meant to. There wasn't much time for "messing around" in Smallville this summer, especially with his grandmother watching his every move now that he was a grown man and could give her more grandchildren to spoil.

He moaned softly when Damian licked his lips, opening his mouth and taking Damian's tongue in. Damian pushed him back, and Jon put his hands on Damian's hips as he grinded against him, the friction barely enough to feel good but oh so much better than nothing. Damian pulled back and kissed his neck, sucking roughly on one spot, and leaving what Jon was sure would be a hicky later. But he didn't mind at the moment.

Jon bucked against Damian, and he gasped. "Fuck," Damian hissed, moving his hips so it was his ass grinding against Jon. "Fuck, fuck. Can't wait to feel such a big cock. But first..." Jon glared when Damian moved away, but then he got to his knees. Jon sat up, watching Damian push down the pants Jon had been wearing and then the underwear, releasing his half hard cock. Damian wasted no time in taking it into his mouth.

Jon groaned, spreading his legs further apart and putting one hair on Damian's head. "That's such a good boy, Dami. Such a good boy, taking my cock into your mouth like that. You like the way it tastes?" Damian nodded, and Jon could see a bulge in his pants too. Damian was always so sexy sucking his cock, especially when Jon fucked his mouth. His pink lips parted, swollen, and those green eyes looking up for validation, to be sure Jon was feeling good. And his hair- his fucking hair that would get so messy from Jon's hands.

Jon pulled Damian back by his hair, grabbing his phone. Drool dribbled down the side of Damian's mouth, and he moaned when the camera shutter was heard. "That's such a good boy. You like posing for my pictures? Knowing I'm gonna cum to the idea of fucking this face? Huh?"

"Fuck," Damian muttered, hands reaching into his lap and stroking his cock. "More, Jon, more."

"You have no idea how sloppy you look. You always look like a good guy, like someone some girl can take home to dad, but you look having those lips tight around a cock, slurping it down, and your face was made to have cum on it." Jon brought Damian's face back to his cock. Damian took it in his mouth, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked Jon off so well.

Then Jon dragged him further down by his hair, surprising Damian. "Go on, we know you can do better. I've seen you suck my cock before, remember?" Damian groaned around him, but this time took Jon all the way in so the man moaned. It only mildly choked Damian since Jon was easily the biggest cock he had seen. 

Damian deep throated him a few more times before pulling back. "Fuck me, Jon," he panted, and Jon grinned. Damian stood up, removed his lower garments, and Jon pushed himself further back on the bed. Jon had never gone this far with any man, but he liked the idea of it with Damian his first time.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out the lube. Jon's hand reached up to touch his swollen lips, swollen from sucking his cock, and Damian's tongue reached out around them, bringing them into his mouth as he suckled them. Jon groaned, especially when he felt Damian's ass touch his cock for a brief second. Damian released his fingers before smearing lube on them and said, "Go on and get me nice and ready."

Jon reached behind to Damian's hold and prodded it with his lubed fingers, sticking his middle finger in first. Damian moaned softly, pushing against him, and Jon began stretching him out. Each time he added a finger, Damian got louder and pressed harder on his hand until he was practically fucking himself on Jon's fingers.

"Hang on a second, Dami," Jon chuckled, removing his fingers. Damian moved out of the way so Jon could put a condom on and add lube before he laid back down. Damian straddled him again and leaned down to kiss Jon as he lined up his hole with the head of Jon's cock and sunk down.

Jon moaned at the tight feeling of Damian's ass, and Damian whined as he reached the end of Jon's dick, clutching Jon and already looking close to climax. Jon held onto Damian's hips as he fully adjusted. "Ready?" Jon asked to be sure. Damian nodded, and Jon added, "Well, well, well. Didn't think there was a better sight than of you sucking my cock. But this, taking my cock so well. You look fucking sexy, Dami."

"Just fuck me," Damian gritted out, and Jon thrust once so Damian moaned.

"That's what I like to hear," Jon stated before starting a brutal pace, hard and fast, into his friend. Damian's arms wrapped around him, moaning and groaning in his ear, nails scratching his back. Jon smacked Damian's ass, taking the delicious sound and fucking him harder.

Damian came quick, spurting all over his shirt, and Jon slowed to a stop. "Fu-fuck," Damian moaned, falling limp against Jon. "So fucking big. So fucking good."

"Don't act like I'm done," Jon stated, slipping himself out. Damian grinned and go onto his side, lifting one leg up. Jon settled beside him, kissed the side of his neck, and pushed his way back in. The new angle went deeper into Damian, and the other male only got louder.

"Ah- ah, oh fuck, yes, Jonny. Yes, yes," Damian writhed, hard once more soon enough as Jon pounded into him. Damian reached around and brought Jon into a kiss, sloppy and all teeth and tongue. "Jon!" he shouted when he came again, breaking the kiss and dirtying his bedsheets this time.

Jon knew he could make Damian come one more time. He gave him a few minutes before rolling Damian over completely, entering swiftly. Damian moaned, offering his ass up to Jon. Jon went slow at the start, going in and out at an almost sensual pace, and Damian leaned up and against Jon's chest, pulling at his cock rapidly as it became hard once more. Jon grunted as he snapped into Damian's hole, the other one moaning loud enough the rest of the hall had to know what they were doing.

Jon reached between them and stroked Damian as he fucked him, slapping his ass cheek a few times and earning a high pitched, vulgar sound from it. "I'm- I'm cumming- Jon- fuck, fuck-" Damian put his hand on top of Jon's as he came one more time, the noise leaving him enough Jon could have gotten hard from just that.

He was too close. He pushed Damian into the pillows, holding him there by his shoulders. Jon snapped his hips a few more times before spilling into the condom breathlessly, and Damian moaned again. He pulled out and disposed of the condom properly before asking, "You good, Damian?"

"Just fine, Jon," he responded, "but we are definitely going again in the morning."

Jon laughed. "So, what made you decide finally to fuck me?"

"Your tattoo. It really is so fucking sexy."

Who would have thought a tattoo would get him laid?


	2. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason decides he wants to see just where Jon's tattoo ends and goes about it the right way.

It wasn't unusual for Jason to text or message Jon, hardly unusual at all. The two could discuss anything from politics to the weather, and Jason would often ask Jon for advice on dates with his former partner Roy. It was a good friendship the two had, strong and advantageous. 

But it was definitely a first when he got a dick pic from Jason.

He had just climaxed, the white still coating his curved dick. Jon had no idea what to do with it at first, so he asked Damian. Damian replied, "I would think you'd send one back. Have you not known how long all of my brothers wanted to fuck you?" Jon almost asked how he would get hard in public when Damian pulled him into the bathroom and took him to the largest stall, getting on his knees and sucking him to full hardness.

Jon took a few pictures at Damian's demand. One was of his dick resting on Damian's tongue, keeping his full face out of it, and another was a snapchat video of him hitting Damian's ass cheeks, entering for a second and pulling out again. He sent both to Jason. Then he fucked Damian against the bathroom stall until he came twice before Damian got on his knees and swallowed Jon's load.

The response to that was a photo of Jason with his legs spread apart at his desk, cock peeking from beneath the sweatpants with a message saying, Look at how hard you make me.

Jon blushed and showed Damian. Damian chuckled before adding, "Come with me. I know what Jason likes, and I know what drives him crazy."

Jon returned home hours later with bags full of clothing he never thought he would buy for himself. The toys either, for that matter. Yet here he was, holding them in his hands. Setting them on his floor. Willingly handing over his phone to Damian to take lewd photos of him. Since when was he so damned determined to be fucking two of the Waynes?

He wasn't sure either. Damian pushing him onto his knees made him sure he didn't want to find out. Jon sucked Damian's cock, and Damian took some photos of him with his lips wrapped around the cock, pulled back and panting, deep throating, and then with his cum all over his face. Damian grinned and said, "Sending this one... Now..."

Jon took his phone back after Damian hit send. It was the photo of him with his mouth on Damian's cock, eyes looking up at him through thick lashes, and it had a text that read, Wishing it was you...

The reply was almost instant. I knew you loved sucking cock.

Jon didn't have a chance to respond before Jason sent a short video of him stroking his dick, showing off the size. He was about as big as Jon in width, though not quite as long. He drooled at the sight of it, and Damian took that as his leave. The door to his apartment closed, and Jon worked up a message.

Please let me suck it.

No, too desperate.

Only big boys like you.

No, no. Just. No.

Jon bit his lip. I love sucking cock, but I love seeing my cock sucked even more. Not too bad, right? He sent it. Jason opened it, and there was a minute before Jason sent him a photo of him sucking someone else's dick, loving how his eyes flashed beneath his hair and his lashes. It was so fucking sexy.

Jon took a photo of his hard-on and sent it. Jason responded and asked, how far down does your tattoo go? Jon bit his lip. He replied I'm sure youd love to know... come and see.

Before he sent the text, he took one of the panties from a bag, a pair of red silk, and pulled it on. It barely contained his cock, but he took a photo of the front and sent it with the message.

Thirty minutes later, he was fully dressed again and his doorbell rang. Jon opened the door to find Jason there, leather jacket on, jeans on, and a bottle of whiskey in hand. Jon let him in. "Hello, Jason," he said coolly, going into his kitchen to grab two shot glasses. "It's nice to see you again."

Jason grinned, "It has been a while, huh, kid?" Jon set the two glasses down and sat on the couch. Damian had convinced him to wear a pair of short shorts for Jason's visit, and they rode up as he sat down, though not enough to reveal his tattoo. "I was looking at your new ink the other day."

"What about it?" Jon asked innocently, raising a brow as Jason poured them both shots. They clinked the glasses together as if it were champagne before downing them.

"Where'd you get it done again?"

"A little place in Smallville. Guy who did it is a true artist," Jon replied, knowing damn well it was a female who did it but knowing the ideas it would give Jason. Jason poured another glass for them both, and Jon drank it quickly.

Jason's fingers brushed against his knee. "I was hoping you'd let me see," he said, voice deepening. Jon swallowed as the very sound of it went to his dick. But he stood up wordlessly and took his shirt off, revealing what Jason had already seen. "Goes past your waistband, huh?"

"Sure does," Jon replied, turning back around cheekily. "Looks good, huh?"

He stood up, taller than Jon by an inch or two, and reached out. One arm wrapped around his ass cheek and clutched, drawing him closer as his other raised to his lips. "I've wanted to fuck you since you walked through the door with the demon spawn." Jason slapped the cheek through his shorts, making Jon gasp and come closer, so he could feel the hard dick on his thigh. "I figured you were too straight for that. Too straight to get on your knees and suck my cock with these pretty lips. Too straight to offer this ass up so I can finger fuck you into orgasm."

Jason brought their faces closer, breath falling across Jon's lips. "Too straight to let me fuck you into next week. Was it Damian who told you how much I love red? I bet it was. Little fucker has always known what I liked."

Fuck, Jon was so goddamn hard. "Figured Roy would never let you go. Doesn't matter now, does it?"

Jason growled. "Not a goddamn bit. But those sounds you've had Damian making? I can hear them through the walls, you know. And now your neighbors are gonna hear you."

The kiss was sensual, Jason taking his time to lick every inch of Jon's mouth, flicking his tongue where Jon made noises that pleased him the most. Jason lifted Jon up so his ass was on top of Jason's dick, the hardness turning him on even more. Jon was panting when Jason drew back, tossing him onto the couch and attaching his lips to his neck. Jon reached between them, outlining the muscles of Jason's stomach, and moaned when Jason sucked hard just under his jaw.

Jason worked that spot over and over, and Jon wrapped a leg around Jason's waist. He was so hot, burning almost, as Jason's fingers slid from his shoulder to his collarbone to tweaking his nipples. "Ah-ah!" Jon flushed at the sound he made, but Jason grinned against his skin. He liked playing with his nipples when he masturbated, but Jason's touch was another level of pleasure. He tweaked and pinched and downright abused them, making Jon arch his back and moan, bucking into his thick thigh at a pace that felt too good.

Jason leaned down and sucked one nipple hard, and Jon choked. "Mmm, yeah, yes, Jay," he moaned, threading his fingers through Jason's hair. "Fuck." Jason pinned his hip down with one hand, the other playing with one nipple while his mouth sucked and bite the other until Jon was sure he could come from just that.

But Jason drew back, eyes glinting. "Not yet," he promised, waiting until Jon settled before licking a stripe up Jon's stomach that made him throw his head back. "I haven't gotten my taste." Jason flipped Jon over, pulling back and running his hands all over his ass. He slapped one side, and Jon jumped. "Another suggestion from Damian, I'm sure. Now let's see how far these tattoos go..."

Jason undid the buttons and pulled them down. He chuckled lowly when the entirety of the tattoo was bared to him. Ink was all over the full bubble butt he was going to fuck tonight, and he rubbed a spot where a vine knotted into another one with his thumb. Jon made soft noises at the feeling, anticipation in his stomach at what Jason would do. 

"Such a good ass," he praised, taking both globes in handfuls. "A handful, literally, just for me tonight." Jon shivered at the contact, and Jason chuckled. He pushed the red panties to the side, poking at Jon's entrance and earning a sigh in return. Jason grins before spitting into the hole and diving right in.

Jon feels weird having Jason eat him out, but it's a good weird. He moans and wiggles his butt, trying to get a better angle on it, a way to get him deeper. Jason chuckled, the vibrations feeling so good. "Such a needy bitch," Jason commented, pulling back and spitting again. Jon moaned beneath Jason as he continued to eat him out, cock leaking precum as he stroked himself.

"Alright, alright," Jason relented. "I think it's about time you get to cum, huh?"

"Please," Jon begged lightly. Jason reached into his bag and grabbed some lube, and Jon jumped when the coolness hit his hole. Jason was putting it back when Jon reached out and took his hand, bringing the fingers to his mouth. Jon sucked his fingers like his would suck his cock, coating them in his spit, and let them go with a pop. Jason's eyes were wide, pupils blown out, but he took a breath to steady himself.

Two fingers were inside Jon, and he gasped before letting out a ridiculous moan that was embarrassing. Pornographic even. Jason held him in place as he began slowly fucking Jon with his fingers and adding another, gaining speed as he loosened Jon up and applied more lube until Jon was only sure he wasn't being fucking a by Jason's cock because he saw how big it was.

Jon pressed against the fingers, trying to send them deeper, and his stomach coiled up into a knot. He hadn't realized how close he was until it was there, right on the verge, and he choked, "I'm- cu-cum-"

He spilled onto his couch and sagged, feeling exhaustion already. Jason chuckled, patting his cheeks lovingly. "Let me know when you're ready," he said, grabbing a condom and putting it on before applying lube again. Jon wasn't sure he'd need it. His hole was still slicked up from the three fingers Jason had been fucking him with. His cock would only feel that much better.

Jon asked, "Do you want me on my stomach or my back?"

He bit his lip when Jason slapped his ass, sitting up and lining himself with Jon's entrance. Jon had a dick in him before- Damian's, when he pissed the man off with teasing in the living room in front of Bruce and, of all fucking people, Talia- but Damian was small compared to Jason. Jason stretched him out further than Damian had, the burn hurting almost too much, and was deeper than Damian had gone. 

"Ohhhhhhh," he drew out as Jason bottomed out, flush against him. "Fuck yeah, Jay, baby."

Jason drew back and snapped his hips back in, making Jon cry out, "Ah!" Jason traced his fingers along Jon's tattoo, drawing out and going in again, so Jon made the same noise, higher pitched. Jon tried to get on his arms, but Jason pushed him down, and then set a brutal rhythm, balls clapping against Jon's skin.

It was so good- so fucking good- and Jon didn't have the breath for compliments or pleads as Jason thoroughly fucked him, face down in the pillows, on his couch, and that was his semen he was feeling on his stomach. All he had breath for was the moaning, groaning, crying even, and the sounds that mixed were Jason's harsh breathing, skin slapping skin, and words that were turning him on more.

"Bet your boy pussy likes that, huh? Likes my cock so much, squeezing it in, swallowing it so well, perfect little slut. Gonna fuck you until you can't walk, make you cum without touching yourself, like the perfect slut you are," Jason growled, smacking his ass and taking a handful of it, gripping it so tight it almost hurt.

Jon writhed beneath him, orgasm not sneaking up this time as he came between his stomach and his couch, staining it further. Jason grabbed his hair, pulling him up and arching his back. Jon pushed his hips back, trying to get more, and whining when Jason held him in place. "Gonna fucking cum, gonna fucking cum- FUCK!" Jason rode out his orgasm, fucking him harder, and let go of Jon's hair when he slipped from his hole. 

Jon turning around, already sore, and grinned at Jason. "Gotta do that again sometime," Jon said, just as breathless and sweaty as Jason. "But next time, I want to ride your dick... and your thighs."

"Give me two hours and a half decent meal," Jason responded with a chuckle. His hand came under and brushed against the bottom of his tattoo. "Of all the things that I thought would break me, a fucking tattoo was not it. Couldn't stop thinking of how it would look."

Well, fuck. Second time the tattoo got him laid. He was liking his tattoo more and more. Though it was awkward when there was a knock on his door and an annoyed woman asking him to keep it down...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim invites Jon for dinner. Jon has had his suspicions about Tim and Conner, and he discovers the truth of them. Plus a few phone calls.

Jon went to the Manor one evening to eat dinner with the Waynes, having been invited by not only Damian but Tim as well. Judging by the last time something was unexpected with the Waynes (last two times, really), Jon completely expected for it to go a certain way. Even if Tim was best friends with Conner, his brother, and had a girlfriend.

Jon tried not to make it obvious, but he had a sneaking suspicion about what his brother and Tim actually did on some of those sleepovers. He also knew how his brother dressed; dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a jacket. Nothing fancy, but it likely meant something between him and Tim. 

Dinner went smoothly, small talk, joking, teasing, the whole nine yards. A few comments were even made about Damian and Jon learning to keep it down, though Jason had nothing to say about that particular conversation. As the end of dinner approached and Alfred began scooping up plates, Tim asked, "Oh, Jon, I was hoping you could help me with something in the office."

Damian glared at Tim but eventually gave up and rolled his eyes. Jon responded, "Yeah, that's not a problem." Tim smiled for a moment and stood up, leading him to his office some hallways away from the wing where the boys usually slept. Jon asked, "So, how have you been, Tim?"

"Alright, I guess. Things are good with Stephanie, work is going well. How about you?"

"Feeling more relaxed. Getting laid a lot more with this tattoo," he said, shrugging. Tim chuckled. "Not just from Dami either. Girls dig it too."

Tim opened the door to his office and said, "Well, then I guess you've got it good on both ends. Girls like it, Dami likes it, and I'm sure you don't mind all of the attention."

Not a bit. Tim sat in his chair while Jon took up the couch beside the desk. Tim brought up a browser and began typing away, answering a few emails first. "Steph has mentioned something about getting matching tattoos, so I was hoping you could give me your opinion on some of the options," Tim said, casually, and Jon nodded his head. Tim turned the monitor to face him, showing a generic, lovey-dovey cliche first. "This one?"

Jon shook his head, and Tim went to the next one. Jon liked the fourth on shown, and asked, "Where were you thinking of getting it?"

"Dunno. I'll let Steph decide that." Tim stretched his arms over his head. Jon leaned back into the couch, even as Tim stood up and began turning his tech off again. Jon half expected for nothing to happen before Tim began walking towards him and straddled him. "Now that I'm technically not lying to Steph about that... let's do what we both really want."

Jon rested his hands on Tim's thin waist, rubbing against the brief stretch of skin visible above his waistband. "Oh? And what's that?" he asked, teasing.

Tim grinned. "I'm sure you know about me and Conner." Now he definitely did. "See, it wasn't Megan's idea for him to get a certain piercing. It adds an element to sex, you know?" Oh, too much information. "And I know you like fucking Damian. Can't be too different from fucking me. And we don't have too much time." 

Jon raised a brow before Tim crushed their lips together, nipping at his lip and pushing his jacket back and off his shoulders. Jon pulled Tim's shirt off, then pulled his hips even closer, attaching his lips to Tim's neck. "No marks," Tim panted lightly, and the other man nodded, knowing he'd have to find other ways to make Tim feel good.

He pushed Tim so his back was on the couch, kissing down his collarbone, his shoulder, and then to his chest. Tim's grip on Jon's shoulder tightened fractionally when Jon grinned at the nipple piercings he was now noticing. "Steph or Connor?" he asked, breath sending a shiver up Tim's body.

"C-Conner," Tim blushed, "though Steph likes them too."

"Interesting," Jon stated, flicking his tongue out and liking the way Tim's breath turned from harsh to shaky. The metal was cool enough, a stark difference to the heat of Tim's skin. He took it between his teeth and lightly pulled, causing Tim to moan softly beneath him.

Then his phone rang. "Fuck," Tim muttered, looking at the caller ID. "Don't speak. It's Conner."

"What? Not telling your best friend that you're about to fuck his little brother?" Jon asked, and Tim glared. "Fine. No words."

Tim answered, "Hey, Con. What's up?" Jon chuckled to himself before flicking his tongue over Tim's chest again, causing him to jolt and look wide eyed at him. But he felt Tim heat up further and his dick harden. "Oh, uhh, nothing. Just dropped something. Anyway, continue."

Jon played with Tim's nipples and the rings, forcing him to keep the receiver from his face as he panted, sweating in an effort to listen to Conner. "Yeah, this weekend, dinner party... Megan's gone Friday afternoon, and doesn't come back until Sunday? I can do something to keep Steph busy Friday night and all day Saturday... Yeah-" Tim pulled the receiver away entirely to groan, legs wrapping around Jon. "Okay, yeah. I'll be there."

Tim hung up and said, "You're fucking evil. You and Conner, I swear to fuck-" He cut off into a groan when Jon palmed his hard cock. "Shit, we gotta hurry. Steph will call any minute."

He pushed Jon off long enough to stand and pull down his pants, revealing the jockstrap he decided on, reach behind and pull out the plug in his hole, and helped Jon get his pants off. Tim got to his knees, and Jon took a photo of him sucking his cock, hand in his hair.

Once hardened, Jon put on a condom and used the lube Tim provided, and Tim was on his back again, legs in the air. Jon grinned and took a photo of Tim as flustered as he was: face cute schoolgirl red, nipples swollen, cock leaking on his stomach, and hole offered up in want. "Fuck me," Tim breathed, grabbing Jon's arm and tugging. 

Jon put his phone down and lined his cock up with Tim's hole, taking his legs and putting them over his shoulders. He entered slowly, watching Tim's face morph into an expression of utter pleasure, mouth in an 'o' shape and rapidly stroking his dick. "Fuck- fuck," he choked, looking for something grab onto. Jon chuckled, pulling out and going back in slow, holding Tim's hips down as he writhed, twisting and turning. "Jon, Jon- fuck- so big," he moaned.

"Bigger than Conner?" Jon asked.

"Fuck yes." Oh, that was something to hold above his brother's head. Jon started going faster, and Tim sounded like a little whore beneath him. "Faster," Tim groaned, and Jon took his legs from his shoulders, opening them further, and went to town. Tim moaned, scratched, and whined beneath Jon as he pounded into Tim, skin slapping skin, and worked to find the right angle as he so recently discovered on Damian.

Tim cried out, "Jon!" when he came, coating his stomach, but it didn't make him slow down as he kept fucking Tim, and the smaller male bit into his shoulder, right on his tattoo, in a way that almost made Jon orgasm right then and there.

Then his phone rang. Jon slowed down and eventually left Tim's hole, allowing the smaller man to answer. "Hey, Steph," Tim said, sounding as normal as he could in those circumstances. He stood up and walked to his chair, kneeling on the cushion. Jon smirked to himself, staying seated until Tim was further into conversation. "Let me tell you what Bruce did this morning-"

He came behind Tim and grabbed his hips. Tim stuttered over his next syllable, looking back and knowing damn well Stephanie would know if he was doing something. Jon motioned for him to keep going, mouthing, "I'll go slow." Tim rolled his eyes and relented, finishing his sentence and letting Stephanie complete hers before Jon began entering. Tim took the phone away from his mouth and bit into the chair.

"Ye-yeah, I know what you mean," he said when he brought the phone back. Jon started with shallow thrusts, reaching around and playing with Tim's half hard cock and still sensitive nipples. Jon tuned out the phone call, listening for hitches in breathing, shallow gasps, anything to suggest another way to make Tim break.

Tim, on the other hand, could barely focus as was, and Stephanie was discussing something important for next month. He wasn't really receiving the information as Jon tweaked a nipple and went deeper into Tim's body, the burn absolutely delicious and no doubt going to make him sore later. Jon gave a particularly hard thrust that made Tim choke.

"Tim? You okay?" Stephanie asked, cutting her sentence.

"I- yeah, I'm fine. Just- water down the wrong pipe." Fuck. Stephanie knew about Conner, but she did not need to know about Jon. She just straight up did not like pegging, and Tim loved anal. A threesome with Stephanie and Conner was still high on his to-do list, but now he was considering a threesome with Stephanie and Jon, then a foursome with all three. 

Jon, on the other hand, loved it. And when he started speeding up, feeling his end coming, Tim said, "Hey, let me call you back in a few minutes. I think Bruce needs me to do something." He hung up promptly, arm reaching back and digging nails into Jon's shoulder, and the younger forgot himself and bit the back of Tim's neck as he rocked back and forth into him, hitting the same rhythm he did earlier and hearing the chair creak beneath the two of them.

"Shit, fuck- Jon- ohh-hh-hh, ah!" Tim came again, clenching around Jon so he nearly came. Jon gritted his teeth and pulled out from Tim, putting him on his knees and jerked the condom off. Jon started a video to see him cum on Tim's face, the man lapping it up shamelessly, groaning deeply as he did.

Jon rested against the desk, and Tim got from his knees. He pulled Jon into a kiss. "I've been telling Conner to get a tattoo, but he just won't do it." Jon looked to where Tim was pointing. Teeth marks were visible in his shoulder. "Then Megan wouldn't ask about marks like that."

"So that's why you wanted to fuck me? As a test?" Jon asked, unoffended completely.

"And because I've never fucked anyone with a tattoo," Tim answered, picking up his things. He pulled Jon into another kiss. "If you want to go again, come by my room. Before or after Damian, I don't care."

"It's Damian's turn to top tonight," Jon said, and Tim's eyes widened. "What? You think he doesn't?"

He shrugged and set to calling Stephanie back. Jon picked up his clothes and looked at his new collection. A third time. How interesting.


	4. Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson just won't crack, and so Jon makes a plan this time.

He sounded so good, and he felt so much better. Ramming his cock into Jon, watching those inked cheeks move, wanton moans leaving his mouth and begging for more. Dick was so close, so fucking close-

There it was. Dick came inside of Jon and removed himself to watch him cum dribble out from his hole. Jon chuckled, breathless, and Dick had yet to see a sexier sight-

He woke up. Dick was accustomed to sleeping naked, which did not at all help his wet dreams and only allowed him to get his cum all over the sheets and his stomach. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He hoped watching Jon fuck Tim and Damian, jerking off to it even, would help him stop having these dreams, but it appeared not. He had countless videos of Jon on top of one of his brothers, fucking moans and pants out of them, fucking the cum out of them...

Fuck. And all because he had a fucking tattoo kink.

After the way his semester had gone so far, Jon knew it was a matter of time before he would get to fuck Dick. Damian was the only one who knew he was fucking Jason and Tim as well, making a friends with benefits type deal with all three of them, but Dick was taking the longest to proposition him.

One night, Jon was on top of Damian, riding the Wayne's dick. He was moaning loud and unfiltered, head thrown back as he neared the edge. Damian guided his hips, grunting louder as he was closer and closer until they both came at the same time, spasming and pushing Damian's cock in deeper than before. Jon removed himself and said, "You know, I thought Dick would have said something by now."

"He won't," Damian said, "because you're my friend. Just because you're fucking me and fully available to fuck him doesn't mean he's going to make the first move. It works a lot with the ladies, so he uses it on males too. But you being my friend means you really have to make the first move. If you don't, he'll never do it."

"What the fuck?" Jon laughed, leaning back in the bed. "That's fucking stupid."

"Maybe, but you should know, Dick really fucking likes your tattoo, and he really likes seeing himself in the mirror."

Well, to Jon it was, but if that was how he had to play it, that was how he would play it. A few days later he sent Dick a message about learning to wrestle, since Dick was an acrobat who taught wrestling classes part time. It wasn't awkward, and Jon wasn't sure if it was supposed to be. And that weekend, Dick showed up with a smile and ready to start  working.

"Come on in," Jon said, moving aside for Dick to enter. He took some of the bags Dick carried and brought them into the living room, well aware he could see some of his tattoo beneath his loose shirt. Jon didn't have the time to set up mirrors in his living room, though it was indeed what he wanted to do. Maybe the bathroom...

Dick appraised his apartment, and Jon realized he had never been there. "Well, welcome to the casa. Hope you enjoy your stay," Jon told him, leaning against his couch that was pushed back. Dick's eyes moved over his body, appraising it too, and Jon tilted his head to the side.

"Alright, so I brought what we need. Wanna get started?" Dick asked, setting the rest of his things on the ground. Jon stood up and followed Dick, setting up the mat and everything else as he did and listened to him as they moved through basic moves for a while. 

Eventually, when Dick had his back turned and was showing Jon some move of another, his eyes stayed on Dick's round, firm ass. It jiggled in the right places from Dick's particular movements, but stayed nice, tight, lifted. He could imagine how his cock would look between Dick's asscheeks, ramming him from behind and watching the right spots move and the right places stay firm. A perfectly fuckable ass, that was what Dick had.

Jon removed his shirt and was grateful for his basketball shorts as he moved to copy Dick's position and pretend he had been practicing. "And that's how you- you do it," Dick stated, turning around and getting a view of the tattoo. It was goddamn sexy to see a man well built and with a tattoo, and he saw it dip past his waistband too. He tried not to think of the last time he watched Jon fuck Tim, how far down those tattoos went.

Because they went pretty far down. Too far down, some would say, but it only made it sexier. Dick cleared his throat when Jon turned to him again, looking away to collect himself once more. "Alright. So let's try it." Dick got into position and Jon did as well, a little too familiar with it for the amateur he claimed to be, but Dick didn't say anything.

It was so fucking hard. Dick would get Jon into just the right positions to drive him up a fucking wall and be glad he had a cup on: holding his down on his stomach with their hips together as if Dick were inside him already, pinning him on his back so his back arched into his chest as if Dick gave him the best orgasm of his life, and even getting Jon's face right next to his cock as if Dick were getting a blowjob from the sexiest man he had seen in a long time, looking up through his lashes to make sure he was doing a good job. The last one did Dick in, and he said, "Let me go to the bathroom real quick."

"Sure thing," Jon replied, breathless, and Dick went in the direction he pointed. The door literally right next to the living room. Great. As soon as he was in, he readjusted his cup and his pants, trying to make his growing erection less obvious. He couldn't jerk right now, not with Jon so close.

Dick took a deep breath and went back into the living room, finding Jon stretched out on the floor, resting on his stomach. Dick's eyes snagged on the tattoo, and he automatically came to rest behind him. He was growing harder, for sure, as he traced the messings of the vines until they dipped beneath his waistband and-

"Ready for more?" Jon asked, groaning a little too hotly for Dick's liking. Dick swallowed and nodded. The two were in position again, and Dick was going to be careful-

Until he was flat on his stomach, arms behind his back, and Jon was on top of him. A hardon pressed into his thighs, tightening Dick like a coil. Jon whispered, "Going to be honest here, Dick... I really want to fuck you."

The words caused something to switch in Dick. He pressed back into Jon, rubbed against him just enough for him to loosen his grip, and then promptly switched them so Dick was on top. Dick kissed down his shoulders to the knots of the vines and leaned up to Jon's ear. "I want to get my playtime in first," he said, and Jon grinned, completely content with the position they were in.

Dick went back down to the knots of the vines, finding one and nipping the skin before sucking on it. Jon made a pleasantly surprised noise and sighed contentedly. Dick was soon suckling his fifth hickey, making it deep and dark so Jon was tight beneath him, just barely containing moans. Oh yeah, this was good.

Jon wriggled his hips as Dick began pulling down his pants, finding a blue jockstrap presenting the tattoo to him. "Did you know blue is my favorite color?" Dick asked, moving down Jon's body  and laying between his legs. Jon muttered something from above, and Dick found a knot in the vines. He kissed it first, ran his tongue over it and then sideways close to Jon's hole, before nipping it and treating it as he had the hickeys on Jon's back.

He forced Jon to keep his hips down as Jon desperately searching for friction, the feeling of Dick making hickies on his ass enough to get him hard but not enough to orgasm like he wanted. "Please-" Jon gasped, pushing against Dick, into Dick, towards Dick. "Please, Dick, please."

Dick chuckled before spreading his cheeks apart and inserting his tongue. Jon moaned softly, burying his head in his arms, and Dick tongue-fucked him to get him to loosen up some. It was when he began adding his fingers in one at a time until there were four plus his tongue that Jon started bucking and jerking at the right angles, moaning, "Oh, oh, right there, yes, fucking- yes."

He grabbed a fistful of Jon's ass- so much more magnificent than his dreams- and asked, "Have you ever gone bareback?"

Jon thought and said, "Yes, with Damian a couple weeks ago."

"Good." Dick hated the feeling of condoms and only used them for girls if he could help it. Jon offered his hole up willingly, like such a good little fucktoy, and Dick lined himself up. Finally, what he had been dreaming about and jerking off to for months now right here and his for the taking.

Jon pushed himself up with his arms as Dick started going in, a long, "Ohhh-hhh-hh-hhhh" leaving his body as he felt the hard cock in him unclothed. He loved Damian's cock when they tried it, but Jon bled a little and made Damian not want to do it again. Knowing Dick had no problem, well, that was definitely a plus. Jon felt himself stretch until Dick bottomed out, grabbing hold of his hips and starting off slow. And unlike Jason or Damian, his thrusts varied between rough and hard and sensual, going deep and looking for the best angle.

Moaning, he leaned back into Dick, one hand wrapping around to clutch his hips and the other bringing Dick into a kiss. He gasped when he felt Dick stroke his cock to the same rhythm he fucked him, tongue entering with that same pleasure. Jon couldn't get enough of it, feeling his orgasm slowly but surely creep up on him but not quite getting there. Dick released him from the kiss, and Jon moaned, "Oh yeah. Get it, baby, fuck that ass. God I love your fucking cock, fucking so good. Oh yeah, oh yeah- oh, oh, oh-"

Jon's body clenched around Dick, and he sped up his thrusts as his orgasm fast approached, biting and nipping Jon's shoulders as he humped into his hole until his seed spilled inside, Jon's head falling back as another moan escaped him. Dick breathed harshly into Jon's neck, kissing where he had nipped before as he slipped out.

It was an odd feeling, dispelling cum. But Jon loved it, and he was still hard. Dick went into the bathroom, and Jon followed behind, smacking that perfectly fuckable ass. "My turn," Jon said after Dick took a piss, and Dick smirked in return. Jon took Dick by the hand and brought him into the bathroom that connected to his room, the one with a much larger mirror.

Jon pushed Dick against the wall and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip. Jon reached for the lube before Dick said, "No. I like when it hurts a little."

Now that was surprising. Jon put his fingers in front of Dick's face, letting him coat them in saliva and suck on them hard before kissing him against and inserting two fingers. Dick hissed and kissed Jon back harder, a high pitched whine stuck in his throat. Dick watched Jon's back into the mirror, the way his tattoos flexed with the muscles, and knew he stood no chance when Jon was fucking him with his cock.

"Fuck, Jon," he grunted when Jon squeezed a third finger inside. "Fuck me. Now."

"Yes, sir," Jon chuckled, lifting Dick up so his legs curled around his waist. Jon entered Dick, letting him have more of his fun first before he enjoyed his. Dick moaned loud, watching Jon in the mirror, mesmerized, and already clenching around Jon's big cock. Pain and pleasure mixed as Jon made a show of fucking him, going slow and relished every little sound and hitch of his breath as he watched them in the mirror.

Jon whispered, "You like that, huh?" Dick nodded, and Jon snapped his hips into him. Dick gasped. "Yeah, I bet you do. But I did say it's my turn." He set Dick back down, removing himself, and pushed Dick towards the counter. Jon bent Dick over and swiftly entered again, setting a brutal pace that Dick knew would leave him sore.

"Ah- uh- ah, ah, ah, ah," Dick moaned as Jon fucked him, leaning up to see his reflection. His swollen lips, his bright blue orbs, the signs he came to recognize as him nearing orgasm. Jon didn't let up, watching his ass bounce from the force of his cock, holding Dick in place by his shirt. 

God he was so fucking hot. Jon grabbed Dick's chin and brought him into a kiss, stroking his cock as he felt Dick near orgasm again. So close, so close, so fucking close-

Dick came first, a loud moan muffled by Jon, and his clenching body helped Jon reach orgasm, milking his cock into him. Jon panted behind him and then exited his body. "So? My tattoo worth it?" Jon asked, knowing damn well by now what made the Wayne boys crack one by one. Dick chuckled breathlessly and nodded. 

"So fucking worth it. Now let's go cuddle."


	5. In the Pool Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys figure it out, and Jon is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. My first fic on AO3 and my first smut fic. Hope you enjoyed.

Damian thought perhaps this little... thing could work. Jon was fucking all of his brothers, so maybe things would settle down in the animosity department. Not enough that they could do bonding, like they were now, but enough to keep fights from breaking out at or after every event. But nooo Jon had to be such a good lay that this little powwow in one of the spare bedrooms was a thing.

He hadn't had much to drink, seeing as he didn't like drinking and how it dulled his mind and his senses. Cassandra agreed that it was annoying and not at all worth it, so he normally had at least one Sober Friend with him. But his brothers were lacking in such inhibitions, and Damian had a feeling all hell would break loose sooner or later anyway. Might as well make it while they're drunk, right?

Wrong.

"So I'm looking at this dude, big pecs, big arms, and I'm thinking 'what the fuck is this bitch doing bowing up to me over offering a fucking Tide Pen to a girl' and proceed to say exactly that," Jason said, going over his most recent bar fight. Dick chuckled, and Tim giggled. Damian raised a brow. "Then he pushed me, so I punched him. Apparently gaydars fail when steroid bitches are drunk."

"You know, my gaydar failed on Jon for a long fuckin' time," Tim said, his syllables only vaguely starting to slur. Anyone who didn't know him well wouldn't notice. "Then I got him in my bed, and that dude is fucking good."

Damian swallowed when he saw Jason stop, knowing damn well what his reaction would be to knowing his toy was being shared by more than just Damian. He finished his drink quickly, taking a deep breath. It attracted Jason's attention. "So you knew?" he asked.

"I've known about you fucking him, too," Damian replied, and Dick whipped around. Jason stared at Dick. "So... Yeah, Jon is fucking everyone in this room. It's good for his stress levels, or at least he says so. I think he just likes that he's getting laid so much."

"And you're fine with it? I thought you two were a, you know, thing?" Tim stated, eyes struggling to focus on Damian.

He shrugged. "I think of it more like friends with benefits. And since I was his first friend and the first Wayne he fucked, he told me anytime something happened with any of you." Jason's brow furrowed, and then his eyes widened in panic. "And yes, Jason, those pics are me. Don't look so surprised."

Jason put his head in his hands and groaned, muttering something beneath his breath. Dick was strangely quiet until he blew out a sigh and said, "Man, Jon is a whore. I mean, I don't blame him, but fuck he is a whore."

Tim giggled and added, "Maybe we should all get together and make him the house bitch."

Damian perked up at this, even as Dick and Jason immediately made faces at the idea of sharing him. "That's not a bad idea," Damian said, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sure he'd go for it. Before either of you say anything, it won't be any different than it is now except we'd be together with him."

"Isn't that incest? Does it count?" Tim asked, swallowing another drink.

"Does it really matter?" Dick retorted. He leaned back in his seat, mulling it over, even as Jason seemed dumbfounded at the mere notion of two people agreeing. "I bet he could take it. Servicing all of us, I mean. He'd enjoy it, beg even, for all of us to take turns fucking him."

Jason gaped at Dick. "Seriously?" Dick nodded. "Dude, you barely even shared Kory. It took months! Now you want to share Jon?" Once again, he nodded. Jason sighed. "Fine. Count me in too. But Jon has to consent to this."

"Have we done anything Jon doesn't consent to?" Damian scowled. "I'll ask him about it later. In the meantime, you guys just wait for it. I want to catch him by surprise."

Jon sat outside Conner's house in the barn with Damian as the holidays rolled around. Conner and Megan were inside, their flirtatious touches pointing to the obvious, and Jon wanted to take Damian out to the barn just for the hell of it. They were kissing, hands wandering casually, enjoying the feel of each other.

Jon let go of Damian's lips and began kissing down his neck. "So," Damian started, "what would you think of group sex?"

He had to admit, he was curious. "I'd be willing to try it," Jon conceded, drawing a sigh from Damian as he sucked on a particular spot on his neck. "Who were you thinking about?"

"I don't know. My brothers, Gar, Bart, Jaime. Just an idea," Damian answered, and Jon chuckled at his neck, thinking nothing more of it. Soon enough he was making Damian orgasm for the four time with his mouth and coming his second time before they went back to the house.

A week went by after that conversation, Jon thinking nothing of the fact that he was seeing his fuck buddies less than usual, and he showed up when Jason texted him at midday to come to one of the pool room. Jon took a while to find it- a fucking whole ass hour he could have been getting rammed- and entered to a surprising sight.

All four of the brothers were getting along well enough for a game of pool. Tim and Jason were even laughing together while Damian indulged Dick's smack talk, adding a few comments here and there. It was nice, refreshing, new. Jon shrugged off his jacket and said, "So what's this?" 

"Bonding," Tim answered, "since Bruce wants us to stop attempting to kill each other. Figured we should invite you since we all get along better when you're around."

Jon laughed it off, accepting a pool stick and grabbing a beer from the fridge present, likely thanks to Jason. He opened the bottle and took a sip, grimacing at the taste of import. "You gotta get better beer, Jason," he said, passing it off to the main import drinker. 

"You gotta get better tastes," Jason retorted, bending over and using his turn. The cue ball hit a striped ball into the pocket, and Jon moved to make his own move. Jon indulged the small talk, enjoyed it even, as the five drank together and played together a bit.

Roughly thirty minutes passed before Dick whistled to catch everyone's attention. "Hey, Jon, show us that tat. I don't think anyone other than Damian has seen it in all its glory."

Jon blushed, watching the others act natural as Jason challenged him with his eyes. He stood from the casual couch and pulled his shirt off, turning around so they could see it. All four in the room had before, he knew that, but he wondered briefly why Jason brought it up. Didn't matter. He just needed to keep the peace and keep getting laid.

"Does it really go all the way down?" Tim asked, a smile breaking through his expression for a second.

Jon blushed again. "Uh, yeah. Wanna see?"

"Take it off, Jonny," Jason called, clapping his hands. "Bring it on over."

Jon blushed further and walked to between the two pool tables they were using. All of them crowded around as Jon pushed his pants down and then his underwear. Dick still had a few hickies on the knots, some of it a deep purple, and he prayed no one asked about it.

He jumped when Jason touched one of them. "Damn," he whistled, "that your work, Dickie?"

What?

"You know it, Jaybird," Dick smirked, pulling Jon into him by his arm. He bent Jon over his hip and the table, grabbing Jon's cheeks and spreading them apart. He kneaded the cheeks before raising his hand and coming down hard. Jon's cock twitched as he grunted at the surprise of it. 

"Found out you're fucking everyone in this room," Jason said, taking another swig of beer. 

"So we wanted to try something," Tim grinned.

Dick kneaded his ass and spanked him again suddenly. "Just don't tell anyone about what happens in this room," he said, pushing Jon to his knees. Jon looked up at Damian and Dick, hearing Tim and Jason come to stand next to them. Dick was already hard, and he took his cock from his pants to shove in Jon's face. "Go on. I know how much you love to suck cock."

Jon turned red, knowing all eyes were on him and the cock in front of him. But he took it hand, using small strokes like he knew Dick liked, and sucked on the head of his cock, tongue lapping over his slit as precome oozed. With his other hand, he reached out for Damian's front, rubbing his dick to life and listening to the breathing of the men above him grow harsh while he was on his knees like a good little cock slut.

"Fuck, you're so good, Jon," Dick groaned, pulling himself away. Jon turned his attention to Damian, tongue outlining Damian's hard dick through his pants and looking up through his thick lashes. Damian reached out and pressed against Jon's swelling lips.

Jon pulled his cock out and licked it like a lollipop, swirling his tongue and giving gentle sucks here and there. Damian was happiest fucking his mouth, but he would come too quickly. Jon had the idea today it was going to be a while before they were finished. He heard Dick gasp above him and looked behind him and Damian for his jaw to drop.

Tim leaned into Jason as the two made out, slowly grinding against each other. Jason controlled the tempo as he kept his hands on Tim's hips. Jon grinned. Even in this situation, Tim couldn't help but want a cock inside of him. He wondered if Stephanie knew about this.

Then Jon looked up when he heard Damian moan to find Dick kissing the true Wayne son. Jon turned his attention back to his cock, wanting his own pleasure as his pants grew tight. One of them fisted their hand in his hair and jerked him, tilting his chin. Jon was immediately drawn to Dick's lips, tongue fucking his mouth, while Damian kissed along his neck.

"Now, go suck their cocks too. So we don't hear them bitch later," Dick stated, pushing him in the direction of Tim and Jason. 

Jon stumbled to the pair, who parted to find Jon ready to get on his knees. Jason lifted him back up and smashed his lips into his, putting Tim on the couch beside him and allowing Jon to take his place. "I'm gonna tear that ass up, you hear?" Jason smacked his ass for emphasis, and Jon felt it go straight to his cock. 

It wasn't long until all five were undressed. Jon fingered Tim while Jason ate his ass, acting as it were a five course meal and he were a starving man. Tim was already moaning before Jon reached up and twisted one of his nipple rings, causing Tim to buck against him. Dick and Damian were stroking each other's cocks as they watched the other three, mesmerized by the sounds Tim made and the subtle responses of Jon's body and Jason's laziness in riling him up.

"Let me fuck him," Jon panted, and Jason let him go. Jon lined up with Tim's entrance, having prepared him enough for no condom, and went in, groaning the entire fucking time. Jon rammed into his ass, clapping his cheeks and forcing sounds from the small male the others hadn't heard before. "Takes my cock so fucking well. You like that cock, Timothy? Huh?"

"Fuck," Tim groaned, already nearing the edge. "Fuck, fuck-"

Jason grabbed Jon's hips, stopping him so Tim came back. He glared at Jason as the man lifted Jon up and put him on the floor. "Come on, show me that ass. Lift it up." Jon did as was asked, feeling Jason rub over his tattoo. "We're all gonna take this ass right here. You're gonna take all of our cum."

Jon moaned at the idea, wiggling his ass as his hands reached down to his cock. Jason chuckled, lining up his cock to his hole and going inside. Jon gasped and groaned as Jason wasted no time and forcing himself as deep as possible. "Shit, shit," Jon gasped beneath Jason.

Damian came beside Jon's mouth, and Jon took his cock between his lips as Jason started fucking him, chasing his own pleasure more than Jon's. It was fucking hot, he thought, as he was used as a sex object between the Wayne boys. He moaned around Damian's cock, clenching his ass around Jason's dick, and looked up to see Dick kissing the loud groans from Damian's mouth with his fingers in his ass.

Jason panted as he came to a stop, grabbing a handful of Jon's cheek. "C'mon, someone else," he said, leaving Jon's hole and making him whine in protest. Damian took a seat on the couch while Tim helped Jon to sit up. Jon sat on Damian's cock, throwing his head back as he was filled again, feeling Damian's hands up to tweak his nipples and drawing a long, loud moan from him.

Damian thrust ground them together, Jon letting out small gasps before Damian began thrusting in and out, the sound of skin slapping heard between Jon's praises and moans. Next to him, Tim was shuddering between Jason playing with his nipples and Dick playing with his cock. Jon was so close to coming, so fucking close.

"Not yet," Damian stated, stilling inside of Jon as the edge came within reach. "Not yet. Todd, come on."

Jason removed Tim, standing behind Jon. He felt something else at his entrance and moaned as Jason slipped a finger inside, stretching him even further. "You like being a cock slut? Then you're gonna take the two biggest in the room," Jason said in his ear, hot breath fanning his skin. "Gonna take you, gonna fuck you, and you're gonna wish we would do it again."

Jon panted as Jason kept stretching him out, moving against him and Damian as he came so close and remained so far from his orgasm. "Fuck, please," Jon groaned with tears in his eyes. Relief entered his system as the fingers tore away. Then Jason lined his cock up and started going in.

It hurt. But he was stretched out enough pleasure was there too. Jon whined as Jason bottomed out next to Damian inside of him, the two cocks filling him up so well and so fucking good. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "Fuuuuck," he moaned, turning his head and kissing one of them, he didn't know which. He moved his hips, and felt them move inside of him.

He was at a loss for words, forgetting his name as he cried out in pleasure between Damian and Jason. "Dami- Jay- ahhhhh-hhh- unnh." Jon felt it coming, he could feel it.

Tim and Dick kept each other just short of the edge, using their hands and mouths to keep each other pleasured. Tim fucked Dick's mouth, sending his dick down the man's throat and moaning unabashed. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Shit, I'm coming," one of them groaned, and Jon clenched around the two cocks in his ass. One came instantly while Jason- Jason behind him, spasmed uncontrollably, cursing as he spilled his seed inside of Jon. The two slipped out from inside of Jon, throwing him onto the couch and spreading his legs apart as Dick took their place.

It still felt too good. Jon clutched onto Dick, nails tearing at his skin and teeth sinking into his lips as the two clashed their lips together, both incredibly close. Jon hated his stamina as he felt Dick cum, warmth inside of him piling up. "Fuck- Tim," he moaned, reaching out for the other cock in the room. "Fill me up, put a cock inside me, please."

"Fuck, that's hot," Tim muttered, sheathing himself in one thrust. The mere suddenness of it made Jon cum, and Tim only lasted ten more seconds before his cum added to the others. 

Jason motioned for him to turn over, phone in hand. He videoed Jon's hole expelling the mixture of cum, a lot at a time, and whistled to himself. "Alright, boys. Pleasure it was," he grinned.

Jon gave him the bird. "Give me a few hours," Jason responded, slapping his ass. "Maybe next time we'll try over stimulation. Sound good to you?"

The door opened, and Bruce said, "Really? I left you home for an hour. An hour."

He walked further inside and looked at Jon. "Of all- seriously?"

"To be fair, Jon consented to it," Dick piped in.

"To be fair, that tattoo is sexy as fuck all, father," Damian added. 

Jon felt Bruce scrutinize his tattoo before nodding. "It is. Reminds me of Clark's tattoo, now I think about it. Clean him up, feed him, and be careful, okay? If you're going to make him the house bitch, you have to treat him well," Bruce stated with a wink towards Jon to signify he was joking about the "house bitch" part.

He rolled over and closed his eyes, promptly passing out.

All over his fucking tattoo.


End file.
